vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Bayonetta
"Do you want to touch me?" Bayonetta is the titular character of the Bayonetta series and a wrestler in the Female Division. She, Gruntilda Winkybunion, and Sindel form the New Witch Order. In the Bayonetta ''Series '''Bayonetta' is a roughly ten-foot tall witch wearing a suit made of her own magical hair, who holds four guns at once (two in her hands and two attached to her high heels) and kills angels. The spells she casts typically involve turning her hair into weapons, like fists, stiletto heels, torture racks, and giant dragons. She casts the bigger spells by doing stripper-esque dance moves, and because the hair she's using is the same as the hair she's wearing, the more elaborate spells make her increasingly naked. She also eats a lot of lollipops, just in case the whole "this girl is sexy" thing was too subtle for you. In VGCW Despite being one of the most heavily requested additions to the Female roster, Bayonetta did not appear until Bryn McMahon took over the Women's Division. After causing every 15-year-old in the audience (and the commentators) to act like a creep, and pulling off a variety of flashy moves, she proceeded to lose her first match to Princess Peach, disappointing much of the audience. However, she would fare better in her next match against Lara Croft. In spite of being put through the table by a timely reversal, the witch would end up coming out on top against the busty archeologist, tying up her win-loss record. Bayonetta kept wrestling in low-profile matches leading up to the season finale. She went up against Tina in the opening match on 2013-05-02, which saw both women go back and forth with vicious suplexes, strikes, even some submission attempts here and there. Neither competitor got the upper hand throughout the match, up until the end when Tina somehow turned the momentum in her favor, hitting Bayonetta with her finisher and giving the witch another loss. She lost again when paired up against Sheik in the opening 2/3 Falls match on May 19th, being defeated 2 to 1 despite a strong opening performance, but fared better a week later in a similar 2/3 Falls match up against Chie Satonaka, landing multiple Witch Time combos, a few Wicked Weaves, and 3 Umbran Crow Spears off the rope in a row to obtain the victory, although she did embarrassingly get Galactic Punted out of the air once. Bayonetta finally got a spot in a fairly high-profile match on the Season 1 finale, participating in a six-woman elimination Battle Royal matchup alongside Chell, Videl, Tina Armstrong, Faith and Ivy Valentine. Bayonetta initially went up against the dangerous Ivy and performed exceptionally well, reaching the final three. She and Ivy then established a temporary truce to deal with Faith, the odd woman out in their duel. Though the truce didn't last until Faith was eliminated, a Witch Time combo followed by more offense eventually got the better of her, with Bayonetta pinning her for the three count. It was all in vain, however, as Bayonetta went down to Ivy immediately afterwards. Bayonetta next appeared alongside Gruntilda deep below the WVGCW arena, discussing Carmen Sandiego's recent takeover of the Female Division. Dismissing the possibility that Carmen would play nice, Bayonetta decided they would have to prepare themselves, and together with Terra Branford, the group formed The Witches Three. Bayonetta did not enjoy success teaming with Terra against Still Alive, losing in her tag team debut on August 1st. On September 3rd, Bayonetta welcomed Ulala to the league by convincingly beating her in a singles match, beginning the reporter's downward spiral. Bayonetta tried her hand at the tag division again on October 30th, teaming with Grunty to take on The Last Sheikah. The witches lost the match convincingly. Bayonetta faced former champion Poison on November 22nd in what was expected to be a one-sided beatdown. Bayonetta held on long enough to secure the victory off of a roll-up, shocking everyone. Nobody knew if Bayonetta was an actual threat, or just lucky. Bayonetta and Grunty turned on their partner, Terra on December 5th after Terra won her second title. Bayonetta froze time, and Grunty stole Terra's beauty, causing a Beauty Explosion which changed the appearance of everyone on the roster. Bayonetta and Grunty's actions incapacitated Terra indefinitely. Bayonetta teamed up with the newest member of the New Witch Order, Sindel, on December 27th to face the Damsels of Distress. Though Bayonetta had a great entrance, her performance in-ring was lackluster, as she was pinned by Shadow Peach to secure her third tag team loss in a row. After beating Shantae in a Last Woman Standing match on January 17th, Bayonetta found herself in a number 1 contender's match for the Gurl Gamer Championship against Lightning on February 13th. Again, when nobody expected her to win, Bayonetta pulled an upset, pinning Purp-L and becoming the number 1 contender to the title. Bayonetta had her title match at Breakdown 2/3 against the champion Ayla in a 2/3 falls Hell in a Cell match. Throughout the brutal match, Bayonetta held her own, securing the first pin. However, Ayla quickly recovered, securing 2 falls in a row and defending her title. Like the rest of the New Witch Order, Bayonetta walked out of Breakdown without a title. Season 4: Which Time? She would go on to have a match at the anniversary special against her very first opponent, Shadow Peach. Though the two have changed drastically since their last encounter, the result was the same and Bayonetta fell to a Cake Cutter. Bayonetta's bad luck continued in the tag team division, as she and Sindel would fight the Cobra Twonit in a Flaming Tables match, but just before Sindel could take The Boss down, Bayonetta would be smashed through the table by Meryl and the soldiers would win the war. Bayonetta tried to recoup her losses in a fight with Tifa Lockhart, but she's soon be wishing she could Witch Time of that match as despite Sindel being at the ringside to help, Tifa broke Bayonetta in two with ease, squashing the poor witch. Things were looking grim for the nWo, but all wasn't lost yet. The appearance of a rival team, RPGenie, gave the Witches a chance to save face. When all three witches came out to battle Lucina and Shantae, Bayo's old tag team partner Terra would emerge to join in against the nWo. However, the fight showed that the Witches experience was starting to harden within them, and they trounced the newly formed RPGenie quite easily. Well, that sure solved that little issue. There was no way RPGenie could be a threat to Bayonetta or the nWo now, right? Season 5: Local Witch Ruins Everything. Things started to look up for Bayonetta's tag team action as Season 5 began. They won a fight against The Last Sheikah to secure a place in the Gurl Co-op Championship Contenders Tournament. They would enter round 1 in a fight against Jet Set Radio, and once again their experience trumped the newly debuted team and they would win with ease. They had a harder time when fighting Double Dash!!, but Bayonetta would save the nWo from embarrassment by taking down Princess Peach while Sindel was being beaten up by Princess Daisy. This got the nWo to the finals of the tournament to face off against...RPGenie! The rookie team that the nWo had crushed at Breakdown had overcome the odds and reached the finals themselves! Both teams called in their third members, Grunty and Terra, and the rematch began. This time, however, the tables would turn, and RPGenie would be the more dominant force. Lucina would eventually use her comeback on Grunty before pinning her with the Duel Strike Powerslam, ending the nWo's tag team dream. However, in an act of utter mischief, Bayonetta would get her revenge. Bayonetta would use her Witch Time to freeze Shantae during her fight, leading to RPGenie losing their title match. After this, Bayonetta would find many more uses for her Witch Time, interfering with matches across the company, even freezing Lucina during another of RPGenie's tag team matches. Bayo would branch out all over the VGCW Network, and whenever a character froze in place, everyone knew who to blame! Bayonetta's evil tricks knew no limits! She had to be stopped! Though Sheena Fujibayashi came close during a Flaming Tables match, she wasn't able to finish the job despite beating up Bayonetta throughout the fight, and the witch got her first singles win since Lightning. Once again, things would come to a head at Breakdown F.I.V.E. Terra had challenged Grunty to a one on one fight, and Bayonetta was planning to attack her during her intro and use her Witch Time to ruin the match. However, after being asked for a favour by Terra, Ayla would return after a seasons absence and batter the witch backstage, letting Terra fight Grunty alone. This led to Grunty being defeated, and the damage this caused even repelled her Beauty Explosion, returning her to her regular self. The pair tried to interfere with RPGenie's fight once again, but were left stuck outside a steel cage, unable to do a thing. With Grunty's power gone, Sindel having left and Bayonetta's Witch Time made impotent, the high of Breakdown IV was a distant memory to the nWo. Record =Gallery= botchanetta.gif|Bayonetta in a nutshell Bayonetta_2_render_by_the_ultimafire-d69gven.png|Bayonetta in her upcoming new attire